1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a particle detector and a method for detecting a particle. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a particle detector and a method for detecting a particle based on nanopores, wherein a conductive nanolayer and nanopores are used, capable of detecting a particle with high signal-to-noise ratio and resolution and scanning a sample without mechanical movement of the conductive nanolayer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most important performance indices in DNA (or RNA, hereinafter simply referred to as DNA) sequencing are read length and throughput. Recently, the direct DNA sequencing technique based on measurement of electrical current in nanopores or nanochannels is drawing attentions, because of its advantages of high spatial resolution, high throughput and theoretically unlimited read length.
The current measurement is performed axially or transversely. The axial current measurement is a method of measuring ionic current through the nanopores or nanochannels. Although the system configuration for the axial current measurement is relatively simple, deconvolution of signals is difficult because signals of a plurality of bases are obtained at once since the length of the nanopores or nanochannels is much longer than the distance between each DNA base, i.e. 0.33 nm. In the transverse current measurement, electrodes arranged perpendicularly to the nanopores or nanochannels are used to measure the change in tunneling current occurring as DNA passes between the electrodes. Although high spatial resolution can be achieved by the transverse current measurement, related procedures are relatively complicated.
Accordingly, for effective single-molecule DNA sequencing, development of an easier process and a highly sensitive detection system is necessary.